


The Good Sheets

by Dkey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkey/pseuds/Dkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya share an inter-species exchange of genitalia. </p><p>Some good sheets get ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Sheets

Rose Lalonde was not the kind of woman to leave anything up to chance, you knew that when you began courting her half a sweep ago, but this wasn’t what you had in mind when she told you she wanted to learn more about Troll anatomy. Sure, you expected something unconventional from someone who had mastered the dark arts, died, revived, created a star, and stole your heart within the span of a day as a come-on, but you weren’t expecting this.

“Would you mind turning around, Kanaya?” Rose asked “I need to see how the scar on your back is healing.”

This isn’t as intimate as you’d have thought that your first time being naked with Rose would go. You had hoped there would be satin sheets involved, or at least some high thread count cotton, instead you’re standing in the middle of a cold room with the nearest piece of cloth with which to drape yourself sprawled across the bed in the corner. No, this isn’t going as you’d imagined.

“I can hardly see it anymore; do Trolls normally heal this quickly?” 

“N-no” you reply as she traces the old wound with her index finger “I assume that it is part of becoming a-AH R-rainbow Drinker”. 

Gog, her fingers are cold. Her touch sends a chill down your spine, but you’re pretty sure that’s a good thing at this point... because her hands are finally starting to reach downward. Something that you’ve noticed she’s been discretely working towards the entire time, although now that she’s come to it she seems rather stumped, the look of confusion on her face is a nice change of pace though. 

“I don’t really know… where to begin Kanaya. I may need a little bit of help.”

“Are you sure Rose? You have been doing a very comprehensive job so far.”

She smiled at that, well more like smirked slightly; you’re glad to see that she’s at least showing some emotion now. You were getting worried she’d been replaced by some sort of android with the way she has been acting up until now. Or maybe that was just you being nervous. Either way, it’s probably best to enlighten her.

“This indentation is called a ‘nook’” You blush “When trolls are not aroused it sheaths the ‘bone bulge’ and-“

“Bone bulge?” 

“Yes, it is a protrusion which during heavy courtship extends and entwines itself with the partner’s own bulge and…”

Rose is definitely smirking now.

“…you know this already. I’ve seen the books you ‘acquire’ from Karkat’s room when you think nobody is looking.”

“I just wanted to hear it from you. So why isn’t it out now Kanaya?”

If your face wasn’t completely green before it is now.

“The proper stimulus has not been applied to the areAAH!” 

*Thwack*

==> Rose: Keep your Composure

You’re trying, you really are, but you weren’t prepared for this... surprise. You were prepared for a lot of things, for instance you knew that your alien girlfriend has a tentacle for genitalia, you were prepared for it to have a mind of its own, you were prepared for its beautiful glistening green sheen that is only intensified by her bioluminescence, and you were prepared for the vigorous writhing that would undoubtedly take place as soon as she was aroused. You thought that from the unfathomable amount of ‘research’ you had been undertaking in the meteor’s library that you had a pretty good understanding of Troll biology in this area, and so you thought that with your head about a foot away from her you’d be safe. You were wrong. You were so wonderfully wrong. 

“Are you alright Rose?! I- I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-” 

You think that through the stars that fill your eyes you can see Kanaya frantically looking around for something to stop any bleeding that might occur, but you can also see that she’s not leaving the spot you told her to stand on at the beginning of this endeavor. 

“I’m fine Kanaya, more surprised than anything. Besides, I’m the one who touched without asking, and without a full understanding what was going to happen.”

For a few moments you two just look at each other. She’s looking at you expectantly, and more than a little scared of what’s going to happen next… or is that excitement? You on the other hand are still very much stunned at what just happened, and what you’re looking at. There was one thing that your reading did not prepare you for, and that was the sheer SIZE of the thing. It’s… It’s huge! You were standing at least a foot from her and you can definitely still feel a moist, slightly painful, and sticky green trail dragged across your cheek. After a bit of mental calculation you realize it must be at LEAST 15 inches long. Then you realize how stupid you must look with your jaw agape and… is that drool? You’ve got to break the silence somehow.

“Do most Trolls have- I mean, are they all so…” You gesture at her, but she seems lost at to what you’re trying to indicate. “…big?”

She’s blushing again, you wonder if she’ll somehow stain her face that color with the frequency you’ve been seeing it today.

“I have never had anything to judge it by, perhaps if you were to provide something for comparison…” 

Oh god you’re blushing now, that took you completely off guard… and then it occurs to you that she may have very little knowledge of human anatomy. Unlike her, you’re fully clothed, and it’s not like Dave has a human porn stash from which to steal (that you know of); even if he did you’re not sure that Kanaya would be able to work up the nerve to do so. 

“Kanaya, Human females don’t have an appendage like female Trolls do…”

She looks visibly disappointed by this news.

“But maybe we can focus on that later? Right now I’d like to focus on your situation. The last time I applied stimulation to you I had an interesting reaction…”

This news on the other hand perks her up immediately as she waits for you to begin.

Finally you go to place your hand on her writhing bulge and she lets out an audible gasp. As you draw near the bulge twists around your fingers, looking for anything to grasp on to. The coiling motion of the bulge is strong and you realize that it might be a bit difficult to dislodge if you were to try… but you think you may know just the trick to do so. Slowly you move your head towards your hand (making sure Kanaya understands what you’re going to do this time) and find the tip of her bulge with your lips. Gently you kiss it and open your mouth, taking it in as slowly as you can and fondling it with your tongue. You seem to be able to control the slow wiggling of the bulge with a bit of lip work, some modest licking, and no small amount effort; you think you could keep this up for a while, hopefully bringing Kanaya to climax without too much trouble.

Her bulge has other plans. 

Suddenly a few more inches leap into your mouth and begin coiling around your tongue, stretching your lips to their apex, and perpetually grazing your teeth. Briefly you wonder if this is could be a new sexual practice for all of troll kind, as momentarily Terezi’s shark like maw pops into your mind, but this is immediately inturrupted by a sudden darting in an out of your throat by the bulge. It is uncomfortable but brief, and for the most part the tentacle sticks to the wrestling match with your tongue (that it is undoubtedly winning). A glance at Kanaya’s face (which in your position is a tall order) reveals that she is in a state of bliss, her own mouth letting out melodious tunes of gasping and moaning, until again her bulge forces its way into the back of your mouth and suddenly you feel a small splash of hot fluid begin to slide down your throat. 

“Rose I- 

And with those words Kanaya swiftly withdraws herself from your mouth, and for the first time since you began “examining her” she moves from her spot, and with great speed dives under the bed, snatching what appears to be a bucket out from under the box-spring. From what you can tell she is dribbling what is left of her ejaculate into the bucket… although between what you were able to swallow and what spilled onto the floor as she ran to the bed you doubt there would be much left.

Eventually she returns to you, head draped in what appears to be shame and bucket in hand. 

“I’m apparently very poor at pailing” she says dejected “I barely have anything here.”

She looks at you, supposedly awaiting pity, but this is far too ridiculous to be anything but having a laugh at your expense. You’ve read the word “pailing” a couple of times while browsing some of the more colorful literature you’ve acquired, but that can’t be anything other than a colorful euphemism of some sort. As you explain your confusion her expression doesn’t change but she listens intently, as if she understands how silly it all sounded coming out of her mouth. After you finish she stays silent for a moment and then begins to set you straight.

==> Kanaya: Set her straight

You and rose sit down at the foot of the bed and begin by telling Rose that “pailing’ in troll society is just as it sounds, you and your partner would fill a pail with your genetic material for retrieval in service to the Mother Grub. It wasn’t a laughing matter to anyone, as to not present a full pail to the drones was certain death, and as strange and foreign it might sound to Rose, it has been ingrained into your culture and you’re not sure you could change that, or even that you want to.

“…that isn’t to say I could not try to change for you Rose. I don’t want this to be the driving wedge in our relationship and- “

“Kanaya”

“I just want you to understand that I’m not trying to force you to shift quadrants into the pale sector because – “

“Kanaya” 

“that is the last thing I would ever want to do because we’ve spent so much time together and you mean so much to me and you’re such a wonderful person I admire and- “

“Kanaya, you’re rambling” 

“I’m just so sorry Rose, I don’t mean to ramble it’s just that I don’t want to-“  
Oh, Rose is standing up… and she’s taking off her shirt… and now she’s stepping out of her pants. Her lacy black bra contrasts incredibly well with her porcelain skin, of course, you’d know since you made it for her, and you’re glad that she’s taken such a liking to it. She was just lucky the two of you were such a close match, it made sewing it all the easier. Of course you’re not entirely disappointed to find it caught on your left horn… as a trade off the view has certainly improved, her two lovely C cups are now in full view and her pink nipples stiff in cold air. Rose seems to be in no hurry to strip further though, instead kneeling in front of you and taking your hand. 

“Kanaya… I didn’t mean to worry you. I understand that some things are going to simply be different than what I’m accustomed to, and if I didn’t like it at least a little bit we probably wouldn’t be here right now. Besides… you put up with my little ‘examination’ long enough that I’d probably be up for anything.” She drags your hand over her underwear and places it on her hip “maybe you’d like to know more about human anatomy?”

You can positively feel the heat rushing back into your face… and to other regions of your body. Apparently your bone bulge is up for it, not that it was a hard decision either way. 

She makes sure your hand catches on her waistband and helps you drag it down, stopping right above where her nook should be.

“Like I said earlier, human girls don’t have bone bulges…” she says as she moves your hand down inside of her panties, signaling you to touch “But we do have something akin to a nook.”

Her skin is warm and her nook is damp. You keep expecting something to come out but nothing does, even when you think you hear an audible gasp escape Rose’s throat. She then composes herself, finishes taking off her panties, and continues with her walkthrough of human anatomy. 

“It’s called a vaAagina and it-t’s primary biological purpose is to p-produce children.” 

“You’re all mother grubs?” 

“In aah manner of sspeaking…” She says as she moves away from your fingers. “…although the matter of receiving the genetic material is a little different.” 

She puts both her hands back onto your bulge and begins stroking it up and down.

“Men of our species actually do have something like this… and its purpose of it is to inject the genetic material directly into the female”

“Human women are pails!?” you exclaim as your eyes grow wide 

She moves her mouth close to your ear and whispers. “Are you willing to trade in your old one?” 

And with that she lets go of your bone bulge and walks to the bed.

You didn’t think it was possible for your bulge to stand on end like that.

==> Kanaya: Get Up

You’re not sure what to think of that last bit. Ok well, you do, you just don’t know how to react. No, that’s a lie, you totally know how to react, you know EXACTLY how you want to react because she asked you to and because if it was like anything like what she did with her protein chute you’d be crazy not to. That begs the obvious question though: Why are you still sitting here? Well the obvious reason would be because you’re pretty sure there’s almost no blood in your legs right now, pretty much all of it must be going to your bulge and face. 

==> Kanaya: Get up

You’re TRYING! Really! But it looks like all feeling is gone from your legs, which has nothing to do with the fact that you are absolutely terrified right now.

“Kanaya are you going to get up?”

You’ve gone over this; you can’t because you’ve lost all control of your legs for completely logical biological reason that has noth-

Wait, that was Rose.

“I’m having some trouble standing up right now Rose… I believe that I may take a little time to for me to recover”

“That’s fine Kanaya; we don’t have to continue right now if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to, more than anything right now, but my legs are not cooperating with me at the moment.” 

“Well if that’s the case, I’m going to take this time as an opportunity to make up the bed.”

She hops off the bed and walks past you, going to the far side of the room. You can’t help but notice the fact that she’s doing her best to accentuate her already fantastic posterior as she does so. You get to thinking that some of the older clothes that you’ve made her might be a little tight around that area right now; you might need to make some adjustments. Your view is only improved when Rose has to stand on the tips of her toes to reach what she’s looking for at the top of the linen closet as it just demonstrates the faaaaaaa-

She has the satin sheets.

Oh gog does she have the satin sheets.

You’re not sure what just happened but not only does she have the satin sheets but your mouth is now planting kisses furiously on her neck. A slight squeak erupts from Rose as you seem to have caught her by surprise as well thanks to your rainbow drinker speed, but said squeak quickly becomes panting and light moaning as your hands begin to explore her body. Her smooth and glowing skin (no doubt catching your own light) is fitting of a goddess, and every inch of her radiates a warmth unlike anything you’ve ever had the fortune of coming across. Speaking of warmth, your previous finds still hold true, although with a bit more probing and prodding she seems to be leaking a clear genetic material. The gasps become louder now, and your kissing seems only to move farther south, at this point planting kisses along her collar bone and shoulder. This passion feels like it could go on forever, like a dream, and you feel so light on your feet that you could swear you were floating.

Oh wait you are floating. It doesn’t look like Rose has completely forgotten about her God-Tier powers and I guess she’s using them to get you over to the bed. It’s a good thing you have a good grip on her or you’d probably be-

“Aah!” 

*Whump*

…slipping. Ok, well at least you landed on the bed. Rose is landing herself a little bit more carefully, resting her self in front of you with her head on one of the pillows and her body draped in the silk sheets. 

“I see you’ve gained the strength in your legs back Kanaya… shall we begin?”

She throws off the sheets and the light in your eyes says everything that your lips can not. You move in closer and grab your bonebulge, attempting to calm is furious writing and guide it to her. Eventually you get it under control and move the tip to her entrance. You look at her face for confirmation, and while you can tell that she is very obviously nervous she nods at you and you begin.

==> Rose: Lose Composure

As Kanaya lets go of her bulge it momentarily catches on at your entrance and then suddenly plunges straight into you, wriggling, writhing, and looking for something to grasp onto. It knocks back and fourth against the inside of your walls, stretching here and there, hitting every spot relentlessly over and over again, and hungering with a voracity that you’ve never experienced before. The back and forth vibration of the tendril sends shivers down your spine and its slimy coat helps it slide inwards and outwards as it searches desperately for something to entwine itself with, but to no avail. Eventually the tentacle begins knocking at your cervix, apparently bottoming out and obsessively lapping at the entrance to your womb. You’ve never felt so full and within moments the motion inside of you sends you over the edge, your orgasm causing you to spasm in nearly every part of your body and squeezing Kanaya’s bulge in a warm embrace in the process, no doubt sending her over the edge and causing a rush of genetic fluid into you.

But it never comes, and with only the most cursory glance you realize why.

Only about half of her is inside of you, the other 7 or eight inches wiggling in the breeze. She hasn’t been the one thrusting into you; her bulge had been doing it on its own and she was simply along for the ride. A look at her scrunched nose, closed eyes and odd groan from her mouth tells you that she’s enjoying every second, but not enough to trigger her pailing reflex. 

You need to fix this.

As forcefully as you can you wrap your legs around her hips and force her to thrust deeper inside. At this Kanaya gasps in surprise, and surely would have fallen over if it weren’t for you already pushing her in the opposite direction. The thicker base of her bonebulge begins to stretch you like nothing has ever stretched you before, spilling into you and leaving virtually no space for it to move if not for the excellent lubrication that its warm slime provides. Deeper inside you is a different story, as the bulge becomes pushed without room to move further inside it manages a remarkable feet and finds something to latch on to: Itself. The flexibility of the bulge allows it to loop around and coil back onto itself forming a corkscrew of bumps, ridges, and wiggling that brings with it undeniable pleasure and fills you to the brim in every area. The loop twists and turns forming a veritable head, stretching you further than you thought imaginable and to that fine line between pain and pleasure. The sensation you feel is so intense you wonder how you’ll be able to walk in the morning.

And then Kanaya grabs your hips in her hands and begins to thrust herself.

With this you know the answer: you’re not. Her thrusts send you beyond your limits, and with each you momentarily lose yourself. Each thrust an intense sensation of pain and pleasure, each thrust an orgasm, and each thrust for a moment the world goes white. What feels like hours for you may be taking minutes or perhaps days, you don’t know, and for once in your life you don’t care to find out, but eventually what brings you back to reality is a familiar voice.

“R-rose I- I’m about to-“

But before she can finish it’s already too late and her bulge begins to let loose a torrent of genetic material which quickly begins to build in an uncomfortable pressure, and it just keeps coming. This is nothing like the small trickle that you felt slide down your throat before, and you hope it never stops. Kanaya’s bulge actually forms a plug around your entrance so tight that none of the lovely fluid can escape, forcing it to pour into your womb and filling you with a warm and sticky mess. You swear your stomach may have risen slightly.

Your legs have long since gone limp and eventually she falls on top of you, still inside, but her bulge finally calm and still. You lay like this for an indeterminate amount of time until finally she is able to remove herself from you. As she does a wave of fluid dribbles out, ruining the good sheets that you brought out for the occasion. Neither you nor she cares though and you fall asleep in the sticky jade green liquid. 

As morning arrives you awaken to find Kanaya gone, presumably to wash everything from the night prior, and you still naked. You spy your clothes folded and sitting on a chair that is conveniently sitting next to your bedside, but as you go to put everything on you find that every muscle is practically too sore to move. Your legs are especially tense and you find that moving them is nigh impossible under the circumstances, thankfully it dawns on you that you’ll still be able to float where needed. 

After a few embarrassing minutes of attempting to clothe yourself you notice Kanaya leaning in the doorway.

“What did you think Kanaya? Are human pails adequate for your Alternian ways?”

“I am satisfied with the outcome, yes.” She says smiling “Do you reciprocate the same Rose?”

“Kanaya, I can barely move, I’m sore just about everywhere, I’m still feeling shivers run down my body, and my foot won’t stop spasming. What do you think?”

“I take it I did a good job then?”

“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut fic (barring a crackfic involving Hussie and the kickstarter money) and I decided to post it because I'm probably gonna cannibalize parts of it for Rose's Dress Must Die and I don't want people thinking that I ripped off my own work since it was an anon fill for filladex. I Think it's a decent work, even if I was totally outplayed by another filler who filled it right after I posted this, hats off to the filler, I think they did the size fill better. Also the old name was shitty and come up with on the spot so I renamed it.


End file.
